Ashley's Diary
by Actionsparda
Summary: Set during the beginning of my series Resident Evil: Illumination Part 2, Ashley has found herself lost in the woods after a plane crash from Air Force One. But she is not alone...


Day 0:

A young man in a wide-brimmed hat walked slowly into a seemingly abandoned campsite... at the site of a plane crash! The locals were definitely going to be concerned now. First he washed up on the shore. Now, they could see people falling right out of the sky!

The campfire was fresh, the slightest hint of smoke coming from the ashes. The man chuckled at the irony of the word used here. Many long sticks carved vaguely to resemble spears lay thrown about the camp. Some were tipped with the residue of blood. Many were still fresh after last night...

Her plane itself must have been enormous! Clearly she, the survivor spotted around the woods, must have been or known someone of great importance. It might also explain the empty handgun shells lain about, let alone the fabric of a once-fancy suit caught in some thorn bush. If he didn't know any better, he'd think it was Air Force One...

A large gash in the plane must have been caused by the crash. It was covered by a pretty well built albeit makeshift door. It even had rope to drop it and spikes on either end! A single lone wolf corpse was stuck into the side, leaving the opening ajar. It reaked of infection upon closer inspection. It's fur was mangy, covered in dirt and blood... the blood not all entirely its' own.

As he looked around, he noticed sarcastic that it really did well to tie in the rest of the umpteen canine corpses littering the campsite. It really brought the layout together.

Hesitantly, he began to look for any sighs of life...

 **/searching... please wait**

The man growled something fierce at himself, his single visible eye flickering in and out from baby blue to completely blank!

 **/aborting**

 **/shutting down**

Relieved, he took a deep breath and lifted the patch beneath the tear in his hat. The eye glew blood red subtly as his vision mirrored the color. All the wolf bodies were white, and a single white form lay behind the trap door.

Growling, he struggled to calm himself, placing the patch back over the stitches surrounding the right side of his face. Leaning with his back against the plane, he reached around swiftly to open the door...

… and found another dead wolf inside. Turns out that was what he saw.

Looking around briefly, he noticed a backpack and other miscellaneous supplied against the lopsited passenger airplane. One part caught his one eye... a notebook. Hesitantly, he picked it up and began to read, hoping to gain some hopeful sense of direction as to where she had gone:

 _My name is Ashley Graham,_

 _The former president's daughter, and a survivor of both the Kennedy Report... and the recent attack on Camp David. On January... shoot, I can't remember the number! In January of 2017, there was an unofficial inaugural ball for the former Vice-President. As you probably know, the former was killed in the Tall Oaks bioterror attack. He never asked for any of this... none of us did... But it happened. He accepted the role with open arms in honor of his country and predecessor. Asking for nothing in return. We figured it was the least we could do to throw a small little shindig for his friends and family to celebrate._

 _We thought it wold be safe... but we were wrong._

 _Blue gas matching the Tall Oaks incident began flooding the sealed airtight rooms via the ventalation system. Just before, dozens of explosions came from all the vehicles outside. Those inside were just as trapped, if not more so. The security system began sealing off all rooms of importance, and opening up the panic room. Unfortunately, the gas rose quickly, and those who breathed it found a fate worse than death. Whoever did this knew what they were doing..._

 _Only one person seemed to know for sure. He was the reason I had survived up to this point, not just this time but many times before. He never asked for any of this either, but he stepped up as a rookie cop to a special member of the secret service. He was assigned for our... my protection._

 _His job was completed in Europe by saving me, but that did not stop his vow to keep me safe._

… _even at the cost of his duty and his own life._

 _We were the only survivors that made it out that I know of. The rest of my governemnt, friends and loved ones are all still sealed there. The camp is their tomb._

 _But our nightmares were not over yet. Shortly after takeoff, something resembling a giant fly and a few of its' swarm tore through the underside of the plane, breathing that same blue gas and flooding the plane with it. Again, only one hope of survival remained. The president's "escape pod" they jokingly called it. But it was no joke. It along with one man saved my life. At the cost of his own..._

… _but he was not dead yet._

 _I searched the crash sites littered around this eerily familiar woodland. Inside what remained of the large cockpit, I found him... changed... into the very thing he vowed to fight against. That I promised myself to fight back against... for all those have given... but not like this..._

 _His name was Leon Kennedy... and I killed him._

 **Hey guys! Hope you like this revisitation to one of my other stories. This set will revolve around Ashley's POV as the name implied via her diary entries. Hopefully this off-seriese will do well to explain what all is going to happen between my last most recent chapter and the one that will come next once I revisit the series after one of my many infamous hiatuses.**

 **Oh, btw, I'm going to occasionally drop some jokes at the end of these stories form not on just for fun. Generally, they are not meant to be cannon, but they just might make you think and reveal a little secret or two as to what's coming next.**

 **Anyway, the only way I can tell your interest in these is to FAVORITE and FOLLOW, OK?**

 **Hope to hear from YOU all soon! :)**

…

 _My name is Ashley Graham,_

 _...no, not the plus size model._


End file.
